Blind Love
by Bianka-chan
Summary: For Rinoa, the entire world can be an enemy when you're blind. When Squall misinterprets a moment between Rinoa and Seifer, there can be fatal consequences. Eventual Squinoa.
1. The Oath

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8; It belongs to Squaresoft and all the great workers for that company. But I do own the plot. It's all mine!

A/N: So, this is my second story. Unfortunately, this story will not be based upon the actual game. Many things will be different to the point that the only things you'll really need to know about the game are the characters and the world map. This story will be different from my other one; it'll be in first person! I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ On with the story!

Chapter one:

The Oath

Bianka-chan.

Rinoa's POV.

I stood there, before the windy town of what I had been told was Balamb. Waving my hands frantically at my side, I could feel Angelo's tense muscles as she impatiently waited for me to move. Obediently, I traveled forward slowly, careful of my invisible obstacles that I guessed were before me.

On a gloomy day five years ago, I was riding in the car with my mother, the famous singer and pianist, Julia Heartilly. We were riding down a dark street when all of a sudden, a painfully bright light came into view. My mom screamed and swerved, but I already knew that it was too late. My mom could only be described as...dead.

I was woken up by a solicitous doctor, who kindly shook me awake. However, I couldn't help but believe that it had all been a dream. Everything was dark, and the only thing I could scarcely see was the mirror on the back wall. My face was bruised and showed dried blood. But even that soon faded away. As I screamed in terror, the nurses explained to me what my problem was, the predicament that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I was then claimed blind. Not legally, because then I would be able to see with the help of glasses. But no, nothing could help me see the beautiful sunset again.

And, from then on, I struggled by myself. I couldn't go back to my father, he was already having money troubles, and having me around blind and all could only be detrimental. So, my struggle was all my own.

Maybe I could get healed, just maybe, but without any money it's hopeless.

That's why I've come to Balamb. I heard about some rich guys on this town. And maybe one might be kind enough to take a blind woman into their house. Putting a finger to my lips, I pondered over the names that I'd gathered information about.

" _Seifer Almasy...and Squall Leonhart_," I whispered.

Squall's POV

Planting a hand on my head to settle my unruly hair, I sauntered down my lawn. _Today will be a long day_, I thought. _I've got a few people that want to offer their services to me. Who cares about services, though? I just want company other than my father, The Idiot_.

The front of my house had long, rolling grasses. It took me at least ten minutes to get to the end of it each day. Upon reaching the end, I found myself gawking at what was before me. There was a gorgeous, raven haired young lady with hair that cascaded down her shoulders and ended at her mid-back. She wore a blue cape that rounded itself about her and a small, blue skirt. Underneath those garments, she covered herself in black and wore knee-high black boots. (A/N: my attempt at describing the outfit she wore in the game. I would describe it more thoroughly, but I don't want to bore you more than I already have.^_^) It seemed as if she was being scolded. A man stood before her, wearing the apparel of a police officer. His screaming was exaggerated and he pointed his finger directly in her unwavering face.

" That sign says PRIVATE... PROPERTY...! Can you not read, little missie?"

She was startled, obviously, and took a step back as if she was hardly noticing that he was there. Her dog snarled and looked as if he were ready to lop of the police officer's head at any given moment.

" Um... excuse me, sir.... I came here to look for a job...." She spoke with a voice so saintly I hadn't thought it was possible.

" All of the people here that are employing want _literate_ people. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to look somewhere a little less... sophisticated."

I don't know about anyone else in this town, but that was about as much as I could take of that low-income police officer. Storming in, I thrust my finger in his face.

" Listen, I'm the one that makes those decisions here. Who do you think you are, trying to make this lovely lady reconsider coming to me for help?"

The officer merely shifted his head backward and shrugged.

" I was only doing what was in your best interest."

That only infuriated me more.

" Listen, you're not my mama. Now go and harass someone else."

He left then, taking a few steps backward solely to glare at me and then turned fully around to walk angrily away. I took this as my cue to talk to this mysterious woman. Moving swiftly, I made a full circle with my hand and smirked contentedly.

" So, what's your name?" I asked, my cheerfulness more than evident.

" Rinoa Heartilly."

I stood flabbergasted. This woman wasn't even looking at me, it's as if she couldn't see me at all.

" What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

" I'm pretty?"

If possible, this remark astonished me even more. This girl didn't know she was pretty? It was almost as if she didn't know how she looked like at all.

" O-of course."

Her cheeks turned a bright, crimson color. She groped the air nervously and found her dog's head beside her.

" Her name's Angelo. She's my... seeing- eye dog."

My eyes widened and I folded my arms. _So, she really can't see herself_.

" So, you're blind. And you're looking for a job?"

She altered her right arm into her left arm's grasp and let it hang.

" Y-yes. I was hoping that you would help me...."

I subconsciously waved my hands frantically in the air.

" Of course I'll help you!"

As I said this, her mouth curved upward to smile beautifully. I hadn't known her long, but I had already come to one, sole conclusion. I'd help her be able to see again; it was a shame that someone so attractive couldn't even see herself. This was my oath: to let Rinoa see the beauty of the world, and of... herself.

~*********************************~

A/N: So, that's it! I hope I didn't bore you in the beginning with all of my description, and then not offer enough description in the end. Wish you liked it! Please review! ~Bianka-chan 3/05/03


	2. Blossoming Love

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8; it belongs to Squaresoft! But remember... the plot is MINE!

A/N: I neglected to warn you of the OOC( Out of character)-ness that is included in this story. I apologize for not forewarning you. Squall's just so cute when he's flirtatious, though!

This chapter is dedicated to my childhood friend who died on Friday, March 14 at approximately 11:00PM. May you rest in peace, Josh....

To all of you that are being troubled by bullies and other such: Don't let them get to you. When you're older and more successful, you'll be glad that you perservered through your hard times. It will all be made up in the end. Never, EVER, even consider suicide; it's just not worth what you'll be giving up. Thanks... I'm out.

Chapter Two:

Blossoming Love

Bianka-chan

**Rinoa's POV.**

He was almost too nice to offer me all that he did. His maids were rushing about me, giving me silky clothing and stuffing sticky yet delicious food in my mouth all at the same time. I stood where I was, too scared to move for the risk of dropping everything and not being able to pick them up. Now nervous, I wondered whether or not they knew I was blind.

Standing stationary for at least twenty minutes, I was more than relieved when a woman began to talk to me.

" So you're the little lady that the Master likes, huh? Hmm.... You're a bit skinny. Don't worry, though, I'll plump you up!"

I laughed sarcastically. " Great...."

The woman tapped her foot loudly. " Are you gonna marry him?"

Surprised, I backed away. " Marry? Is that why he took me in?"

The maid laughed a loud guffaw. She finally recovered and spoke in broken sentences that were interrupted by laughter. " Where are you from, missie? Squall Leonhart is the richest, most handsome guy this side of the Earth! What kinda girl _wouldn't_ wanna marry him? Hell, I'd marry him if I were thirty years younger! You've gotta be blind not to know all of that about Squall!"

I fidgeted anxiously, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment. " I can't... I can't...."

**SQUALL'S POV**

I had been watching her standing there in the midst of all the maids. She was kind of entertaining to watch, really, but I was beginning to worry about her. Rinoa must have been scared with people scurrying about her. I was just about to order them away when I heard her begin to stammer. She was getting ready to tell them about her eyesight problem. Rinoa would be pitied afterward, and I didn't want her to be pitied. So, I did the only thing that I could do right then: I snuck behind her and finished her sentence for her, but in a rather loud voice.

" She can't WAIT to SEE her room!"

And with that loud outburst, Rinoa jumped at least a foot off of the ground and dropped everything on the floor. I caught it with a swift movement of my hand and put my arm around her. Almost flirtatiously, I winked at the maid.

" I'll take her up to her room."

The kind maid smiled back. " Don't do anything fresh!" she teased.

I smiled in return. " No guarantees!"

Hastily, I led Rinoa up the long flight of stairs. She obeyed quietly, her shoulders shaking slightly. Worried and tired, I placed Rinoa's things on her bed and directed her to a velvet chair of red to sit on. Rinoa sat down wearily and immediately groped the air tensely. Feeling nothing, she frowned.

" Where's Angelo?"

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. " She's getting fed."

" Oh...."

Anxious, I unfolded my arms and walked toward her. " Are you hungry?"

She bit her lip. " Um...."

Obviously too intent to take no for answer, I patted my chest with my fist, " Great! Be ready in about half an hour, okay? I'll be waiting outside your door so don't worry about not being able to find me."

And with that, I left the room carrying a broad, sheepish smile on my face.

**RINOA'S POV**

I walked around the large room slowly, yearning for Angelo. Finally kicking the bed on accident and laying down on it, I began to think about what the maid had said.

_The richest and most handsome guy this side of the Earth? Why would he want me then? WANT me? What am I thinking?_

I rolled over onto my stomach and propped my head up with my hands.

_ Marry him, huh? I never thought that someone would want to marry a blind woman with no money to offer. I suppose you find love in the most peculiar of places. LOVE?_

Somewhat depressed, I sighed.

There must have been something in that food. I've never thought like this before. But then again, it's been a long while since I've been in contact with a male. I've been alone for too long. Five years of my life.

I was fiddling with my messy hair and kicking my legs up and down when I heard someone knock on the door. Hurriedly, I got off of the bed and proceeded to what I thought was the mirror and acted as if I'd been looking at myself for all of that time. To tell the truth, I could have been standing in front of the closet to look at myself, but how was I to know?

" Come in," I called.

Someone entered quietly, making no noise as I guessed they were either looking at the room or me. They cleared their throat and spoke almost teasingly. " I suppose someone who just came from the streets can find something interesting in everything; even a wall."

I blushed and backed away from the wall, turning to the entrance to where I hoped the woman stood.

" Master Leonhart asked me to help you get ready. I'll just brush your hair and put someone make-up on you."

Happy, I smiled. " Thank you."

The woman promptly began brushing my hair. We spoke some, but our conversation was limited to only a few minutes as I had to keep quiet when she put on my makeup. As she finished, I felt much prettier and cleaner than before. My maid left as quietly as she came in when she finished, leaving me all alone to go and see Squall. Feeling around for a doorknob, I finally found it and turned it open. I stepped out of the room and stood there, waiting for Squall to come around.

**SQUALL'S POV**

I saw her coming out of her room, looking confused. Happy that she was ready before the alloted amount of time that I gave her was up, I sneaked up behind her, careful not to let her hear my shoes. Cunningly, I stopped directly behind her ear and screamed my entrance.

" HEY!"

Not a bit to my surprise, Rinoa jumped and frowned.

" Is that a bad habit of yours?" she asked angrily.

" Afraid so. I hope you're not mad at me," I said that pathetically, sounding far younger than my true age.

" Well, no...."

" Great! Let's go to the plaza. They've got some good food there."

I placed my arm securely around her and led her outside, feeling proud to have her in my company.

**Balamb Plaza**

We sat down at a table for two. I picked up a menu and began reading it. Feeling that I was leaving Rinoa out, I tilted the menu downward.

" The menu's right in front of you. Pick it up and read it."

" But I can't--"

I lowered my voice and spoke quietly but sternly. " They don't need to know. Just pretend that you're reading."

She lifted up the menu and stared at it in an emotionless fashion. I sighed, knowing that she wasn't a very good actress and she was practically telling everyone that she was blind. When the waiter came around, I ordered the most expensive meals on the menu, not really caring about the cost. I took this as my chance to talk with her.

" Say, Rinoa.... I think that you shouldn't let anyone know that you're blind."

She cocked her head to the side in an adorable, confused way. " But why?"

I put my elbows on the table and stared hard at her. " If you tell some nice people, like my maids, they'll pity you and be around you all the time. And since you're so used to traveling alone, I figure that you enjoy your privacy sometimes. On the other hand, it can be even worse. If you tell a bad person, they can easily take advantage of you."

She gave me a quizzical look. Well, the most quizzical look that a blind person can offer. " Take advantage of me? How?"

This caught me by surprise. _Cute and innocent..._ " Err.... You could say that attractive young women like you are the only things that are on the minds of young men around here. Do you know what I mean?" 

" I guess so...."

The food arrived and we both ate quietly. I could tell that she was having trouble eating, but she managed after a short while. When we finished, she actually began the conversation.

" Um... Master Leonhart...?"

" Hey, hey don't call me that. Call me Squall." I said quickly.

" Okay... Squ-all." (A/N: Yes, SQU-ALL! lol) " what is my job? What do I do to earn my keep?"

Happy that she finally asked, I smirked and put my hands on hers. She flinched, but relaxed after only a moment.

" It's not a hard job, really. You just have to be my girlfriend. No big deal, right?"

She blushed at hearing this, making my heart melt. She fidgeted her fingers against mine in an affectionate manner.

" Okay. It's a deal."

~*****************************~

A/N: There, it's done! Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be really good! Seifer enters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pretty, pretty, PLEASE review! Bye! ~Bianka-chan. 3/15/03


	3. Miscommunication

Disclaimer: I own nothing in association to Final Fantasy VIII and/or the company of Squaresoft:the makers of FF8.

Thank you to my reviewers. They're really appreciated!

**FFgal**- you would... really put me on your list? Oh wow.... You think it's a good topic? Thanks so much!

Blank ( they had no name)- Thanks a lot for your review! Sorry for not updating so soon ^_^.

**tinu-viel**- I'm glad that you like it so much. You think it was very well executed? Thanks a bunch!

**poko nyan**- Yeah! Squall's not a jerk! Sorry for making you sit so long to wait for me to update, lol. Thanks for your review!

**Mariko**- there you are, Mariko! You're so nice to me! I updated my other story, by the way, just in case you didn't know ^_~. Thanks for your continual support!

**Hiasha**- What, what? HIASHA reviewed ME? *drools at the review for a moment* O-of course there's going to be a good ending! (Anything for you not to kill me in your story! lol) Thanks so much for your review!

**Monny-chan**- I agree! Squall is incredibly hot! Thanks bunches for the review!

**Anonymous**- It's the same anonymous! So, you think it's cute, too? Yesh, it's quite romantic. Thanks for your review!

That's it, so here you go! Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

Miscommunication

Bianka-chan.

**Rinoa's POV**

It had been cold that day; yes, very cold. What was strange is that it was previously forecasted to be such a beautiful day, or so the servants raved.... Perhaps it was the winds of change that made it so chilly, its breeze tickling my spine in such an awkward way. Indeed... the winds of change that marked the beginning of a terrible, twisted adventure....

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I think I'll start a week after my relationship with Squall began.

I was sporadically excited that day as I hurried down the hallways to Squall's room, the only part of the house that I had memorized, really. The reason for my enthusiasm was because Squall had promised to take me out to a carnival that day. Although it had been the third time that he promised, something made me believe that this time would be it. Stupid optimism always made it hurt more....

Yet again, Squall blew me off. Before I could even say a word he had already told me that he was busy and he would take me out some other day. Yeah, sure, some other day. As Squall himself would have said....

" Whatever...." I murmured.

I could hear the bones in his neck pop as I assumed that he snapped up from his work to glare at me. Although I wouldn't hear his stern reprimands for I had already stormed out of the room, all too aware that I didn't know my way around and would eventually fall down the steps or something.

As expected, I found the steps. Luckily, I didn't fall, but stumbled clumsily downward until I finally reached level ground. But I didn't even give myself time to catch my breath as I groped for the door and swung it open so hard that it hit the wall and bounced right back to send me sprawling onto the moist, dewy grass. I gritted my teeth and stood back up slowly, only to trip and fall over a rock.

Feeling frustrated and alone, I hugged my arms to my body to try and keep warmth. I rolled over. " What was that tantrum about? So what if he's been completely disregarding me this past week? Do I really care that much about Squall? I'm really only doing it for the money-right? I'm using him.... No, that can't be true... or is it? I don't know. I wish that I could say that I didn't care, but I just can't. Squall...."

My nose perked up. I may have been blind, but for that reason I had such a keen sense of smell. It smelt just like....

" Squall? Squall, is that you?"

**Seifer's POV**

So this is the girl that Squall was at the plaza with last week. I'd kept my eye on her since then, slowly plotting my scheme. She was so beautiful... yet her face was scrunched up in dissatisfaction and aggravation. I remained staring at her, knowing that she couldn't even notice. Yes, I knew her little secret. You'd have to be deaf not to overhear their little conversation in Balamb. And now that I knew about her dispute with Squall from listening to her little 'conversation' with herself, it made it almost too easy.

Suddenly, the blind woman rose and darted her head back and forth, asking for the name of my money rival, Squall. After doing so, she unexpectedly stopped right in front of my face and sniffed candidly.

" You won't sneak up on me this time, Squall. Now," she folded her arms impatiently, " What do you want?"

I smirked. _This is going even better than I had planned. She thinks I'm Squall._ Feeling confident, I wrapped my arms around around her tiny waist and spoke in my best 'Squall' voice. Pshh... like everyone didn't already mock it. " I'm sorry for neglecting you these past several days.... I promise that I'll make it up to you. Here, let me help you back into the house."

She let me lead her back to my mansion. After a few moments she abruptly stopped and snapped, " Squall... we're not headed the right way. Where are you taking me to?"

I held tighter onto her body and spoke icily, " We _are_ headed the right way."

The girl winced and kicked my shin, freeing herself of my grip. " No, we're not! And you're not Squall! Get away from me!"

She was so stupid. How brave can I blind woman be? For all she knew she could have been staring Death in the face.... How ironic it was. Death... I'm sure that she would have preferred that. " You're right, you stupid girl. My name isn't Squall; it's Seifer and you'd better not forget it."

Growing annoyed with her defiance, I seized her arms and shoved her to the concrete ground. She yelled in pain as I picked her back up by her hair. Knowing that there was nothing else to keep her from kicking at me, I pulled her body intensely close to mine and locked my mouth onto hers.

**Squall's POV**

She lost her temper, did she? I wish she hadn't run out.... She really doesn't know her way around. That's just what you get when you try to plan a surprise for your girlfriend: they get impatient and run out on you. I figured that I'd better go out and find her before she got hit by a car or something.

I hurried down the steps, and began opening the door when I heard Angelo barking. " What? Why would Rinoa leave you here?" I asked as I petted Angelo. Closing my eyes, I sighed and opened the door, " I guess she's that pissed...."

If only I hadn't opened my eyes; if only I had also been blind. I found Rinoa kissing Seifer so jubilantly. After lifelessly staring at them for a moment I found that I couldn't contain my anger anymore and ran to the scene of their crime.

" What the hell are you doing, Rinoa?"

As I spoke, her eyes shot painfully open and Seifer jostled Rinoa forward and away from him. He grinned broadly, " What a faithful girlfriend you have, Squall. She threw herself at me before I could even speak."

Rinoa's mouth shot open and her eyes teared. But I wouldn't even let her talk.... What had I done to deserve her disloyalty? I walked to Rinoa, clutched her wrist, and led her roughly inside the house.

The last thing I heard before I closed the door was Seifer's resonating laughter....

**Rinoa's POV**

He didn't ease his grip one bit as we approached my room. Squall thrust open the door and hurled me onto my bed. I immediately got up from my side and sat up straight on the edge of the matress. There was no mistaking it... Squall was gathering all of my things and stuffing them into some suitcase. How could he do this? He didn't even know what really happened.

" Squall... please don't."

" Shut up," he snapped.

" Just let me talk."

I heard Squall snicker. " Yeah? You mean 'talk' like you did with Seifer?"

I could feel my eyes burn. " Just listen! How can you believe Seifer? Do you really think that I threw myself at him? I can't throw myself at him! Have you forgotten? I'm blind!"

Squall scoffed indifferently. " I really don't know if you're blind at all. You're probably lying."

" 'Probably lying'!? Don't be stupid, Squall! You have no idea how much I'd like to see you right now! I want to see you, the world, and me!"

" ...Whatever."

With that word, Squall clenched my arm and led me out of the house. He stayed right behind me the whole time, making sure that he'd make my last walk inside his house as painful as possible as he pushed me forward.

Squall walked out of his yard and growled, " Just to show you that I'm not completely heartless, I'm going to take you to Seifer. I'm sure that he'll give you the money, though you'll have to work for it. But I doubt that you'll mind the work that he wants you to do."

What the hell? He was calling me a prostitute! But that was the least of my worries.... Squall was sending me to Seifer. I'd much rather die.

As Squall knocked on Seifer door, I tried to dissuade him again. " Please, Squall... don't do this. I don't want to be with Seifer; I want to be with you."

Squall knocked even harder on the door. " Don't lie to me. I know that you want to be with Seifer."

I wriggled in his armhold frustratedly, " No, you *don't* know! I want to be with you!"

To my despair, I heard Seifer open his door. Before throwing me in, Squall spoke his last words to me. " Well, deal with it." He threw me viciously to the floor and paused, leaving me to assume that he was glaring at Seifer, " I'm leaving her with you. She needs a job to pay for her _operation_ to get her *eyesight* back."

I gasped and looked up from the floor, wishing that I could see his reaction to the malice on my face that I attempted to portray. _He gave me up! How... how could he? But does that mean that he believed me when I said that I was blind? ...It doesn't matter now._

I heard Squall's retreating footsteps. He then spoke to no one in general, " Take care."

Infuriated, I scrunched up my nose. _How can he say that? 'Take care'!? He just sent me into the fire to burn!_

It was then that I fully realized where I was. Seifer's house was where I would live from now on... if you could call it living, really. I could hear Seifer cracking his knuckles and advancing toward me.

" So... when do we start?"

I backed away until I hit the door. _Squall... how could you do this to me?_ The upheld tears in my eyes began to pour down my face. _Now how will you know how I really felt about you? How will you know now that you were the only reason why I woke up every morning...?_

~****************************************~

A/N: Sorry about all that angst and such. And I'm REALLY SORRY for the EXTREMELY long wait. Don't worry you guys, there's still going to be a good ending. Thanks so much for reading. Please, por favor, onegai, s'il vous plait review! Hey... that was please in four languages! Hehe, Ja ne! ~Bianka-chan. 4/26/03


	4. The Beginning of Torture

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation to Final Fantasy VIII.

As usual, thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Timeless Enigma**- Heyy... I like your name; it's really cool! Thanks for your review!

**Rebekka**- I hope that this was soon enough for you^^

**Angelwingedprincess**- You're so nice-telling me to take as long as I need=). A big fan? I just love you, lol. Thanks soo much for your feedback.

**Ecstatic chick**- I'm not so sure about the *raping* thing, but I'm more than 50% sure that it won't happen; it's scary! Thanks for your review and helpful hint!

**Anonymous**- Yeah, I know! How can Squall completely shut her out!? Hey, just let it out, lol; the fiction itself is PG-13. Thanks for the review!

**Hiasha**- Seifer The Asshole! I tried to update as soon as I found the time. By the way, please update your story soon as well! Thanks bunches for your continual support! ^_^

**Liliangel**- I'm updating whenever I can, so I hope that it's quick enough for you. ^^

Here's a new thing to notice/remember...

_/.../_=thought(s)

That's all for now; enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Four:

The Beginning of Torture

Bianka-chan.

**RINOA'S POV**

I woke up from my fitful sleep, beads of sweat trickling down my sore back. _/It's all over.... The dream is over, right? What a bad dream, living in complete darkness. Torn between two males, both stark opposites from the other. A weird, timeless dream.... /_ It was then that I heard the door burst open and was lifted off of the bed by rough, seemingly uncaring hands.

"Sq-Squall...?"

The intruder pushed me farther back until my head hit the wall. "Are you still that blind to the truth?"

I blinked several times and swayed back and forth. "Blind...blind...."

With a sudden jerk I was against the chest of a man. _/ Seifer...he's Seifer.... /_ I knew all too well what was going to happen next, so I did the only thing that I could: I screamed.

Seifer immediately put a hand to my mouth and thrust my head against the wall for a second time, making me feel dizzy. "Shut your stupid mouth, you wench!"

I struggled to maintain consciousness. "Wh-why? Will...Squall hear me?"

Both of my arms were seized and I was sent back into the wall, immediately birthing a crack from the aged barricade. _/ I'm gonna fall through; I'm gonna fall through.... It's all over.... /_

From the distance I heard heeled shoes clicking, nearing rapidly. It stopped suddenly, and I felt Seifer's hands loosen. "What the hell are you doing, Seifer? And who the hell is _she_?"

When Seifer finally let go, I let out a big sigh of relief. The mattress raised suddenly, signifying that Seifer had gotten off. I heard him tapping his foot and scoffing, "Calm down, Quistis. She's just a new servant."

Quistis replied with a scoff of her own, " 'Just a new servant', you say? From the looks of it, you were about to send the poor girl threw the wall." She paused and took a step forward, her shoe clicking even louder in the hollow silence. "Am I right?"

As Seifer's presence began drifting further away, I guessed that he was about to storm off. "No, Quistis _dear_...you're not."

Quistis laughed melodically then, slightly lessening my fright. "You know that you can't hide anything from me, Seifer. If you weren't going to thrust her out the wall, you were going to rape her." I was surprised at how cool and nonchalant her voice was, gracing the room with its melody.

I heard Seifer gasp. In what seemed like rebellion, Quistis laughed again. "Oh, come on! I'm not stupid. Now why would our last servant, Selphie Tilmitt, leave so suddenly with lawsuit attempts?"

"Shut up," Seifer growled.

Quistis only went on. "Had you not paid them those three million Gil, you'd be in jail for the rest of your life."

I heard a heavy thud and a small screech escape Quistis' lips, followed by the cracking of the floor. _/Did Seifer...hit her?/_ "And you won't bring that up again, got it?"

The door slammed shut. I trembled as I crawled down off of the bed and got down on all fours once I reached the sticky, leveled ground. Why was I trying to find her? She saved me, right? But why would she?

" Are you all right, Miss Quistis?" I asked her softly, almost afraid that she would be violent like Seifer. She certainly knew how to get under his skin. Now curious, I began to wonder what her connection was with Seifer. How could she possibly stand living with someone like him?

Quistis grunted and rose, her hair flying into my face as she did so. "I'm fine. Who are you?"

I sat up on the ground and swallowed. "I'm Rinoa. Did Seifer hit you?"

Suddenly, I felt something motioning near my face. Quistis was probably waving her hands before my eyes. "What? Are you blind or something?"

Immediately I felt sheepish. But it was all in vain, and Squall couldn't help me anymore.

_I'm all alone again...._

I shook out of reverie and instantly capitulated to Quistis' demand. "Yeah... I am."

**SQUALL'S POV**

I was walking down the steps when I heard the scream. There was no mistaking it; that was her. Sighing, I shook my head and continued on my path to my downstairs office. _/ Why should I care when she doesn't? It's all her fault, anyway. She can just...deal with it. /_

_She can just...deal with it...._

Since when did I become so heartless?

BAH! Heartless? She was the one who cheated on me!

"I'm just...going to my office now," I began to talk to myself in an attempt to relieve me of the contradicting thoughts I was having. I took a few steps to the left where the door to outside was. "Yeah, I'm going to my office, which is very far away now...."

Screw the office!

I opened the front door and started sprinting to the side of Seifer's house, leaving my briefcase in the dust. Finally, I found and approached the window that I'd caught a glance of Rinoa in. Eagerly, I looked inside and saw her nearing the window that I was side-glancing into.

Feeling on the defense, I darted back into the shadows. But then I remembered... _/ Rinoa's blind. /_ I shook my head quickly. _/ No, no, wait. I told her that I didn't believe her. She probably isn't.... /_

Despite my skeptical ideas, I came out of the shadows and stared at her face to face. She was obviously trying to stick her head out the window, but probably forgot of such a thing called glass....

She bashed her head _riiight_ into the window.

_/ Okay, so maybe she's blind after all. /_ I chuckled to myself. _/ That's embarrassing.... /_

Rinoa's eyes widened and she fidgeted with the lock on the window, opening it after a few moments. She jammed her head out. "Is anybody there?"

I froze in place and stared at her, mesmerized by her sweaty face. Squinting, I gasped. Along the sides of her cheek were blue bruises and dried blood.

I longed to ask her what happened, but heard the voice of a woman from behind her. Taking a last look at Rinoa's suffering face, I ran back to my house.

_/ Rinoa...what've I done?/_

**RINOA'S POV**

Quistis shut the window loudly and sat down on the bed, making it creek with the sudden weight. "Nobody's out there. The people that live next door are too pompous to step out of their house. You've been there before, haven't you? Then you most definitely agree with me on that, right?"

I ran my fingers along the bed and found myself a place to sit. "Yeah, I totally agree...."

The room fell silent. Quistis broke the silence with her now sad voice, "I apologize for what Seifer did earlier. He's changed and I really don't know what to do with him."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Why are you apologizing for him? It's not like it's your fault or something."

Quistis sighed and stood up from the bed and opened the window, bringing in a light breeze. "Oh, but it is my fault. You see... Seifer's my husband."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ooh...what will happen next? Has Squall figured out what's going on? Will he try to save her? What will Seifer try now? Will Rinoa manage to survive long enough to regain her eyesight and see Squall for the first time? Why am I asking so many questions? Anyways, lol, I really hope that you enjoyed it, and I apologize for the extremely long wait! I've endured a few family crises and such so I haven't had the time. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you, my faithful readers. Now, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Have a nice day! ^_^ ~Bianka-chan 5/29/03


	5. Grand Deceit

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation to FFVIII.

Reviewers....

**Ecstatic chick**-Yep, no rape. Bugger...? I like that word^_^. Yeah, Quistis is going to play a relatively big part. Thanks for the review!

**Hiasha**- Yes ma'am! Thanks a lot for the review!

**Carly**- Is that a chibi smile? How cute. Yup, I'm continuing, thanks to reviewers like you^^

**Keiry**- Yeah, he should trust her. Imagine all the internal conflicts he's having now-not knowing what exactly's going on. Squall beating Seifer to death...? Hohoho, you can count on that! Thanks bunches for the review! By the way, congrats on the impressive new fanfiction of yours.

**Anonymous**- Ah...my very, very faithful reviewer. It seems as if you were the only one who thought the whole 'Rinoa hitting the glass window' thing was funny. You're great! Thanks for the review!

**Angelwingedprincess**- Squall just realized his mistake, but there might be a few things to direct him away from the truth. You wrote stories before? I'd be happy to read them if you'd allow me to! The whole updating quickly thing...Yeah, I was honestly losing interest in this fic, but suddenly got inspiration to do it. Thanks bunches for the review!

**Heikaru**-You think the chapters are short? Yeah, me too, but I can't seem to make them any longer without boring people. There's a thing with your review. I got the review notice in my inbox, but it's not showing up in my reviews on the story. Are you having that same problem-not being able to find your review under the reviews for chapter four? It's bugging me to bits! Anywho, thanks for the review!

**Renegade Seraph**-You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw that you reviewed me! Anyway, when Rinoa sees Squall for the first time it's sure to be romantic. ^^ You're addicted? Cool! Thanks a lot for the review!

Also, a special thank you to Hiasha, Carly, and Keiry for telling me that this chapter wasn't responding well. They're so nice=) Their assistance is what helped bring this chapter to YOU!

On with the story!

Still....

_/.../_=thought(s)

Chapter Five:

Grand Deceit

Bianka-chan

**SQUALL'S POV**

I opened the mailbox and sorted through the envelopes.

"Bill... Bill... _Bill_... Hey, what's this? Seifer's mail... Better go give it to him."

My eyes didn't leave the letter as I walked in the direction of his house. This sort of thing happened regularly, so there was no need for me to look where I was going. The letter had the word CONFIDENTIAL stamped in red from left to right, turning the envelope completely crimson save for the tiny print in the left corner.

"Institute For Ra-"

But the sentence would never be finished. I found the doorstep with my foot and tripped over it, immediately sending my face into the metal door. Rubbing my nose, I scowled at the door. _/Can't he get a wooden door like a normal person?/_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

_/I didn't even need to knock... I made that loud of a noise?/_But then shock hit me when the door was opened quietly. Rinoa stood before me in her normal outfit, a duster (A/N: Is that what they're called?) in one hand and the doorknob still in the other. "Who are you and who do you wanna see?"

Her voice made me melt right there. My voice seemed to have left me as I struggled for the right words. I had known exactly what to say before, but 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' couldn't even begin to explain my true feelings. However, the fact was she hated me, and would continue to hate me even if I apologized. It's what I deserved, right?

Seifer rounded the corner and strided up to Rinoa and I. With a movement of his hand, Rinoa was sent into the living room to clean once more. "It's nice to see you, Laguna Junior. What brings you here?"

"I'm not Laguna Junior," I growled quietly, careful as to not let Rinoa hear my voice.

Seifer nodded his head toward Rinoa. "Well, you are now." Then, quieter, he said, "What business do you have here?"

Before I could answer, a loud crash was heard from the living room. I was tempted to sprint over to Rinoa just to check if she was alright, but I balled my fists to prevent myself from doing so. Seifer turned to see Rinoa with her hands over her mouth in alarm. "That's the ninth one this week, Rinoa," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Her eyes watered as fear began to cloak her feigned happiness. "I'm so sorry, Master Almasy! Please, please forgive me!" I swear she was about to get down on her knees, but I had already had enough.

"It's okay, Rinoa," I said, doing my best to mimic Seifer's voice.

Seifer glowered at me, but I didn't care; Rinoa beamed and continued her dusting. _/Why the hell is she so scared of him?/_ I scanned Rinoa's body for any wounds or injuries. Her arms, legs, and face were outlined with bruises. _/I should have figured... Seifer, the dirty bastard!/_

I threw the letter in Seifer's face, hitting him square in the nose with it. "You can have your damn letter!"

With that, I left, leaving a bewildered Seifer behind.

~

I was in the hallway in front of the closet beneath the stairway, one hand on each side of me. With a strength I hadn't known I'd possessed, I slammed my head into the closet. _/That was for being a moron./_ Again, I bashed my face into the closet. _/And that was for not believing in Rinoa./_

_/She looked so scared.../_

_/Her beauty's tainted with all those bruises.../_

_/No matter how much Seifer hurts her, the fault is still all mine./_

_/I caused her the deepest pain.../_

_/I remember her saying that she wanted to be with me. And I...I wanna be with her, too!/_

_/I'll rescue Rinoa!/_

And it was decided; I'd save Rinoa, regardless of her possible hatred towards me. I threw my fists into the air and gave a little 'yeah', promptly followed horrible dancing. (A/N: My description of Zell entering a battle and going into his stance. ^_~ Hey, that's a joke all you Zell fans. Zell's cool.)

"What are you doing?"

I peered over to stare at who interrupted my one-man parade. Recognizing who it was, I straightened up and walked back to the closet. _/She's the maid that liked Rinoa so much. I hope she's not still mad at me.../_

"Well, 'Master' Leonhart, it seems as though you've finally lost it. Or are you delirious? Hopelessly insane?"

Twiddling my thumbs, I shook my head. "No, not really."

From the look on her face I could've sworn that she was going to bite me or something. Instead, she stomped her foot. "Listen, Leonhart, I've known you for eighteen years now, and I know when you care for someone and when you don't. The poor girl you sent to Seifer, you definitely cared deeply for. Why else would you ask her to be your girlfriend after knowing her for only one day? And then you go and take her stuff, and throw her into Hell! Name-wise known as Seifer's house.... Now you know Rinoa, and I know Rinoa. She's NOT that kind of person! She wouldn't have cheated on you!"

This was going too far; she could rant for hours. Finding my voice, I finally attempted to protest. "Hey, um...I...uh..."

The maid stomped her foot again-louder this time. "No, no, no, I'm not finished yet! I want you to march right on into Seifer's house and tell him that you want your girlfriend back! And if he says no, you'll beat the hell out of him and come back with Rinoa anyway!"

I stood there, completely shocked but with a big grin on my face. "I was going to tell you to put all of her furniture back in her room...because I'm going to go and get her back."

Her face completely changed in an instant. "Oh, lovely! I'll go make dinner!"

_/Bipolar maids.../_

"Oh, and Squall?" I felt her hand creep onto the back of my head. She shoved my head into the closet door-harder than I ever could. "That was for taking so long."

No matter how much my nose hurt from its continual abuse, I couldn't help but smirk.

_/Just you wait, Rinoa. I'm coming for you./_

**RINOA'S POV**

After breaking three more glass plates, I was dismissed to my room for the afternoon. _/Squall...I know that you were here earlier. Why did you hide from me when you know I can recognize your smell? You were trying to make me seem like a fool... Hyne, I wanted to be so strong around you, but when I broke another plate, I knew that Seifer would beat me for it. So I was going to beg...like a dog... Then you saved me. Why, though? You told me that it was okay, and I believed you. It's gonna be okay.../_

I sat down on the edge of the bed, still smiling at the mere thought of having Squall's affection. Then I heard the door creak open, but I already knew who it was. Glancing over quickly and turning back, I greeted her, "Hey, Quistis."

She said nothing as I assmued she was approaching me, her warmth nearing quickly. But something was different... Quistis placed her hands on each side of me, making the area in which I sat completely sink. _/No...this isn't Quistis./_ Before it could fully register who it actually was, I felt a heavy body collapse on top of me. _/It's Seifer!/_

_/This isn't happening... This can't be happening.../_

**SQUALL'S POV**

The bipolar maid decided to follow me as I crept up to Rinoa's window, moving stealthily through the bushes and low branches. A smile snuck onto my face when I saw her sitting on her bed, happy as ever. But my benevolence shattered when Seifer entered her room. There Rinoa was...still smiling as though she didn't mind! However, when Seifer positioned himself on top of her, I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around and scowled at the maid. "Come on; we're leaving."

She didn't budge, pointing frantically at Rinoa's window. "Squall, look!"

Clenching my fists at my sides, I tried my best to remain calm. "I've seen enough. Let's go."

The maid shook her head. "No, you don't understand...!"

I took her by the forearm and began leading her back to my mansion. "Oh, but I understand all too well. And that's what hurts the most..."

**RINOA'S POV**

I couldn't let this happen. Seifer could beat me, he could insult me, but this is one thing he couldn't do. Taking a deep breath, I heaved Seifer off of my body; and with all of my strength, I kicked him across his face. He snarled and put his hands firmly around my neck, completely ridding me of oxygen.

_/This is it. Goodbye...Squall.../_

_____________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry about all of the short POV's; it was necessary for the content. Also, sorry about the long wait! I hope that you don't wanna kill me for making you think that Squall was gonna save her.

It'd be cool if you checked out my blurty. I doubt that I can put the URL on here, so you can look on my profile and find the URL as my homepage. It's a live-journal. Wanna read about a complete stranger's life? Go for it.

If there isn't an update by July 19, I wouldn't count on another chapter until mid-August. I'm going on vacation to México from July 19 to August 4. Sorry!

I personally think that this chapter was a piece of crap, but it'd be really nice to hear your opinion of it. So pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE review! Have a nice day ^^ ~Bianka-chan. 6/19/03


	6. Truth Ultimately Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation to Final Fantasy VIII.

To my fantastic reviewers:

**Ecstatic chick**-I wub cliffhangers=) Is this soon enough for you? I hope so. Thanks a lot for your consistent reviews!

**Angelprinczess29**-Why, thank you. ^^ Squall's gonna beat himself up when he finds out the truth behind it all, hence the chapter title. Thanks for the review!

**Keiry**-You're so sweet! I'm trying REALLY hard to finish this before I go on vacation, but it'll be pretty hard because I have about 2-4 chapters left. You have NO idea how happy I was when you added me on your Favorite Authors list and Favorite Stories. I seriously squealed, lol. Thanks bunches for the review!

**Renegade Seraph**-There's gonna be a bit of violence. Rinoa killing him with Seifer's sock? lol, that'd be...different. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Heikaru**-Hey, your review showed up this time! Woo hoo! I'm trying my best to update. Thanks for the review!

**Carly**-You see, the site isn't working all that well with me. I actually only had five chapters until ths update. It'll probably keep on saying that I have one more chapter than I actually do. No matter how hard I try, I can't fix it. Thanks a lot for your review, concern, and warning!

**Anonymous**-He definitely deserved it. Here's the fastest update in Blind Love history. Thanks for your ever so consistent reviews!

**Silver Serpent**-Another nice new reviewer. Thanks for all the compliments. Also, thanks for the review!

**Hiasha**-I know you didn't actually 'review' per se, but you e-mailed me, which is pretty cool, too. Yep, using Ecstatic chick's words, "Squall is so blind'! Thanks for the e-mail!

This chapter's going to be a lot more morbid in the beginning, and I've included a LOT more description than I usually do. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter; I thought that it should end there and putting any more would probably make the story itself a lot shorter and less addictive.

Also, did you guys see another story come out with the title also being called Blind Love? You probably don't need to be told, but this story has NOTHING to do with that other one. There's no yuri or O/Cs like the other one. This one is purely Squinoa ^^ Oh, and I'd BETTER not get any reviews saying that I should change the title of my story. I'm not going to go and tell her to change her title, and no one better tell me to change mine. Besides, mine was out first =P

And now, on with the story!

Remember!

_/.../_= Thought(s)

Chapter Six:

Truth Ultimately Revealed

Bianka-chan

**Rinoa's POV**

Seifer's fists collided into my already bruised jaw, making my mouth fill with blood. A second later came his other fist, crashing onto my cheek. With every attack, I felt my life slowly draining away, and my consciousness becoming harder and harder to maintain. How I wished that I could be able to see him so I could make him pay for every wrong in my life. But it would also be for Squall, Quistis, the ex-servant Selphie, and the constant pain ripping through my body.

At times I would try to kick and punch at him, but I would constantly meet only air, and when I hit him the pain would only increase threefold. There would be no end to the agony. It had all started when he separated Squall and I, and it would soon end in a puddle of scarlet blood.

I could hear Quistis screaming from outside of the bedroom, telling Seifer to leave me alone. She would attack the door fruitlessly, only causing more clamor in my final moments.

Seifer attacked me again, putting me into a world of ungodly pain. The only ache comparable to this was the one that stole my mother's life, not to mention my ability to see.

I could hardly breathe anymore, the blood flooding my mouth and nose. The crimson liquid would soon suffocate the life out of me. If only I could reach out to Squall and hold him one last time...before Seifer murders me.

Becoming vainly psychotic, I stretched out my left arm, as if I was trying to reach Squall. When I touched something, I gasped, startled. The item was cold and slick, with many sharp angles in its shape. After a moment of feeling, I realized what it was. _/It's a gun...it's a gun! I'll...I'll kill Seifer with it.../_

I waited until Seifer got momentarily tired before I'd attempt to shoot him. When he did stop I was impossibly dizzy, but I still seized the gun from the dresser and whisked it directly in front of me, where I supposed Seifer was. Taking no time to ponder, I pressed the trigger with my index finger.

The entire mansion silenced when the shot rang clear through. _/I hope I hit him... If not, he'll shoot me full of holes.../_ As if on cue, Seifer collapsed on top of me. I pried his body off of mine and dropped to the floor, drained of energy.

After a moment of silence, Quistis began pounding on the door again, this time more frantically.

_/I killed her husband... Will she hate me now?/_

I got back up and began fast-walking to the door. Frenziedly, I unlocked the door and bolted passed Quistis, not wanting to be there when she realized that her _beloved_ was dead.

I tripped down the stairs, falling on my hands and knees. For a moment I stayed there, simply listening to my blood hit the ground. When I heard Quistis give a blood-curdling scream, I gained the strength to limp out of the house and begin walking to the left, in the direction of Squall's mansion.

**Squall's POV**

I woke up at the sound of the phone ringing right beside my untidy bed. Unconsciously, I reached out to pick it up, immediately sitting up so that I could talk. "Hello...?"

The voice on the other line was so loud and incredibly chipper that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Hey, Son! What're you doing asleep when it's midday?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead and shook my head slowly. _/Why if it isn't the 'Best Dad in the World'.../_ "...Girl problems... Now, what do you want?"

I could hear my father laughing on the other line. "You? Having girl problems? ...Well, I called to tell you that I'm coming over for this month's visit!" (A/N: He's like Squall's 'period' or something, lol. I wish mine called...)

"Oh...well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work."

_/In other words, I don't want you to come over./_

"Don't be silly, Squall m'boy! You know I take time off specifically for you every month." He paused as I heard a sudden bell. "Oh, we're at Balamb! I'll see you in a few minutes, Son!"

"Well, that's just great," I murmured to myself as I hung up the phone, opened the door, and proceeded to entering my own room across the corridor. To be perfectly honest, after I discovered Seifer and Rinoa's game I went into Rinoa's old room and collapsed. I've been asleep ever since then.

A flash of raven hair blurred in the corner of my eye as I continued heading to my room, deep in contemplation. I did a double-take, making sure that I wasn't fooling myself. But my eyes didn't play tricks on me.

Rinoa was right there before me, her clothes now nothing but rags.

_But that wasn't the extent of it all..._

_Her entire body leaked blood from nearly every place imaginable._

I froze in my tracks, shocked at my own misunderstanding. Even after all that I'd just put her through, she was willing to return to me when she needed help. "Rinoa...I...uh...I'm..."

She staggered forward and reached both hands out to me, dropping blood all over my body. "Please, Squall...don't say anything. Just hold me one last time..."

My eyes widened as she walked straight into my chest. "One last time? What're you talking about, Rinoa? You're gonna make it out alive, I'll see to that. I'm gonna kill Seifer for what he's done to you..."

Rinoa stopped me before I could say any more. "It's too late for that, Squall... Seifer's dead." Her breathing began to slow down and her voice became quieter with every passing moment.

I ran my fingers through her sweaty locks. "You killed Seifer? How--"

She pushed away from me and silenced me with a finger while placing her other hand on my cheek. "Squall...I wanted to see you so badly... But I've been robbed..."

Ever since she'd returned a few minutes before I had been fighting the tears back. But they came now, and they were nothing short of impossible to stop. They rolled down Rinoa's shaky hand and dropped to the floor in a puddle of the angel's blood.

_/How could I have been so stupid...? Now she's the one to pay the price.../_

I softly shook away Rinoa's finger from my mouth. "Don't say that, Rinoa... You're scaring me..."

She managed a delicate smile. "I was scared before but I'm not anymore. I'm glad that you're here...with me... I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Rinoa's hand fell from my cheek and her smile suddenly faded. She tipped over onto me--hard. I began to panic, but then I felt her heartbeat steadily against mine. "Hey, you're gonna be just fine..."

I lifted her slightly from the ground and walked into her room, promptly placing her on the bed. As I exited to go and call for an ambulance on my own personal line, the front door swung open. "Hey there, Squall! Did you miss your old man?"

I simply gawked at him. _/Why the hell is he here?/_ Then it hit me. _/Dammit, I forgot that he was coming over!/_ "Err...uh...yeah, sure." Feeling stupid, I punched myself in the chest to clear my throat, using that as an excuse to get back into my normal attitude. "Whatever, Dad..."

He waved his hand to dismiss my answer. "So, I'll just be heading to my room now."

My breath totally escaped me right then. _/I gave Rinoa his room! More importantly, she's in there...on the bed, no less! I can't let him get in.../_

I jumped in front of him right before he could turn the corner into Rinoa's room. "Dad! You can't go in there! I've got your...Christmas present in there!"

My dad gave me the hairy eyeball (that's what he called it, anyway) and _'hmmed'_. "Squall...Christmas just passed..."

I laughed nervously and slapped myself on the forehead. "Did I say 'Christmas'? I meant your birthday! Yeah, that's right, your birthday!"

_/Like hell I'd give him Rinoa.../_

His face immediately brightened and he grinned widely. "Oh, really? It must be big! I've gotta take a peek!"

My dad started running stupidly to the room. "No, Dad, wait!"

But it was too late. He had already seen Rinoa lying on the bed, half-naked and bleeding all over. Being the idiot I am, I tried to lighten the situation.

I threw myself in front of him and outstretched my arms, presenting Rinoa. "Happy Birthday, Dad!"

And at that moment, my father, President Laguna Loire of Xenophobic Esthar, fainted.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, I think Laguna's VERY in-character in that chapter. Laguna is so fun to write. He's way cool.

That was my quickest update ever! I had a lot of spare time, and I'm ferociously trying to finish this before I leave for Mexico on July 19. As I've already said before, if there's no update by July 19, don't expect one until mid-August. Sorry about that.

Any mistakes made in this chapter are due to the immense speed of my typing when I wrote this up. Sorry if some of my careless mistakes make things hard to decipher. Had I taken my normal amount of time when I wrote this, there certainly wouldn't be any mistakes at all. Perfectionist here.

Please, please, please review! I worked really hard to get this up because people were saying that I didn't update often enough. So PLEASE review! Thanks for reading. Have a nice day!

~Bianka-chan

6/24/03


	7. Wrongful Punishment

Disclaimer: I own nothing in affiliation to Final Fantasy VIII. (Has anybody memorized that by now?)

Did I ever mention my great reviewers?

**Ecstatic chick**-I'm glad that you found it so funny=). Yup, Laguna's one of my favorite characters, if you can't tell that already. I didn't think that much of Squall sleeping in Rinoa's room, but your comment gave it a brighter light. Thanks bunches for your consistent reviews!

**Liliangel**-First of all, I think your English is really good! I'm so honored that you reviewed my fic even though you aren't fully confident of your English. Being bilingual is amazing! (*secretly bows* ^_~) Anyway, of course I forgive you! Even though I'd love it if you reviewed diligently from now on, you can just keep on enjoying the story and I'll be pleased. Thanks so much for the review!

**Heikaru**-Another person that thought it was funny. ^^ Yeah, no matter what's happening, as soon as Laguna comes in it's party time! Thanks for the compliment and review!

**Angelprinczess29**-Yupo! Laguna's so funny. Are you a Laguna lover, too? I found this really cute picture of Laguna holding baby Squall... Have you seen it? I should sent it to you! Thanks for your enthusiasm and review!

**Keiry**-I took mostly everyone by surprise when I updated, including myself. ^_^ Hey, when are you gonna update your **Misguided** fic? I think it's really good. Thanks for understanding and an extra thanks for the review!

**Anonymous**-The monthly call was my favorite part, right next to Laguna fainting. Seifer the meanie! Yeah, I had planned to have Squall beat the shiznit outta him, but this seemed a bit better. Thanks for your constant reviews!

**Monny-chan**- ...You got me. I found the whole 'perfect love' scenario far too unreal. Things had to change and they had to change quickly, otherwise I'd (along with other readers) get sick of this fic. Besides, it needed a problem in there. You live in Mexico?? Where? I'm going to Chihuahua! Do you live around there? Do you know of the store called 'La Mini Super Viky'? That's la tienda de mi abuelito! (Spanglish here) Oh, it'd be so cool if you lived near there! By the way, are you gonna update your comedy (Final Fantasy VIII Lo que la historia no te dijo) fic? I really love that. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Renegade Seraph**- Yup, Seifer's dead! Slap Squall? Ah, yes, I went through that already, hence the parts where he shoved his own head into the closet=). Squall will WANT to take care of Rinoa, but certain things will stop him from doing so... Thanks for the review! Oh, and I hope you had fun in London!

**Hiasha**-Again, I know that you didn't exactly review, but you included me in your Author's note on your latest update. I suppose that's kinda like reviewing, and I appreciate every bit of it. Thanks a lot!

Okay, I'm sorry to say that this chapter won't be as humorous as the last. I suppose some might call it a plot twist, but I think that what happens next is probably what would happen in real life shoud this same situation occur.

Here it is!

Chapter Seven:

Wrongful Punishment

Bianka-chan

**Squall's POV**

My dad was lying on the couch, surrounded by maids that would constantly dab a wet cloth to his forehead. I decided upon staying with Rinoa and the bipolar maid (A/N: Hereafter referred to as _'Nana'_. Am I the only one who thinks that's cute?) in Rinoa's/Dad's room. When Nana left to retrieve some more bandages, I took my chance to condole Rinoa.

I bent down beside her bed and placed my hand on her forehead, separating her bangs into two raven rivers. Her face had been properly cleaned at this time, and it was pleasing to see her looking peaceful.

Feeling sorry for all I had put her through just before, I kneeled down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Before I could do so, Rinoa's eyes fluttered open. I immediately bolted back, knowing that she couldn't see me but sense me instead. She smiled and lifted her fingers from her sides at the bed, brushing my bare arms with her feathery touch.

"Squall, I have to go to the bathroom," she said softly, her smile never leaving her face.

I completely froze, a deep blush turning my face entirely red. Rinoa went on. "I can't go by myself, you know..."

If possible, I blushed even deeper. _/Just what the hell is she asking me to do?/_

She pushed me tenderly away and got up from the bed, staggering back and forth. "Come on, just lead me there. You don't have to help or anything."

I sighed and placed an arm on each of her shoulders, leading her to the far end of the room. "How long have you been holding this? Two weeks?"

Rinoa laughed and leaned against my chest. "I had maids to help me before, and Quistis would direct me to the bathroom over at Seifer's house. Now that neither maids nor Quistis are here, you've gotta be the one to help me."

My feet started to turn into stone at the mere thought of being in the bathroom with Rinoa. Ignoring that, I dragged Rinoa and myself into the restroom. Taking her hand, I put it on the lid of the toilet. "There's the toilet; I'm glad I could help. I hope it all comes out well."

Those three sentences came out about a mile a minute, making Rinoa burst into a fit of giggles. _/She may be the handicapped one, but she's always got the upper hand./_ With a nervous wave, I closed the door of the bathroom as I left.

I let another sigh escape my lips as I sat down on the edge of Rinoa's bed. "That girl's gonna be the end of me..."

A loud crash erupted from the restroom, followed by a small screech. I jumped up from the bed and ran to open the door to check on Rinoa. I stopped myself before I did so, suddenly afraid that I'd find her in an odd situation, if you know what I mean.

"What's wrong, Rinoa? What happened?"

Rinoa groaned and scraped her nails along the door. "What kind of door is this? It doesn't have a knob..."

I chuckled for the first time in several days. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Dad had the thing given a special bolt. Some of the maids used to barge in on him when he was in here."

Striding along, I slipped a card through the slit in the door and lifted Rinoa up by her shoulders. "Dad was never good with bolts..."

As Rinoa's feet met the ground, she threw her arms out in front of her. "Come on, Squall. Give me a hug; it's the least you can do."

My eyes widened. "Uh, Rinoa, we shouldn't. You're still hurt; you can hardly stand by yourself. Besides, the ambulence--"

I cut myself off when I noticed that Rinoa was bringing her face closer to mine. Feeling helpless as I watched her angelic face begging to be kissed, I neared as well. Just as our lips were about to lock...I heard my father scream.

Reluctantly, I brought my face back and gently picked her up. "The ambulence probably scared the wits out of my dad. Let's go get you taken care of."

I saw the pouty look on her face and ignored it, afraid that I might give in right there and then. _/As soon as she's better, I'll get her that operation she needs--even if I have to give her my own eyes./_ From that moment on, I practically flew out of Rinoa's room and across the long corridor. But I froze as I reached the top of the staircase...

There was an infantry of policemen and a small set of soldiers piled in my living-room. And at the head of them all was...Quistis.

"Quistis, what the hell's going on!?"

Quistis got up on shaky feet and pointed a finger at Rinoa. "Sh-she killed my husband!"

That simple sentence is what tore Rinoa away from me again, breaking my world in half. The angel's eyes widened, and she looked as though she wanted to run away. I wanted to run away, too, but I was locked in a cage of no escape. The only exit was downstairs, and if I left it would be without Rinoa.

The men flew up the stairs and ripped their guns out of their sheaths, ready to fire at me should I decide to attack. The supposed leader spoke up first, his gun raising to aim at my head. "Give us the girl."

After fighting my heart to convince myself to get her back, this happens. I wanted to scream so badly at them for ruining Rinoa's life. But I would have to shout at myself the most. If I hadn't questioned her trust, this whole predicament wouldn't have arisen.

"What the hell is your problem!? Give us the girl!" shouted the lead soldier, his gun now only inches away from my forehead.

I honestly would have let them kill me if Rinoa hadn't spoken up. "Put me down, Squall..."

"But, Rinoa...!"

She shook her head. "Quistis is right; I killed her husband. Now, let me go."

I let go of Rinoa and placed her securely on the ground. The small army immediately took both of her arms and raced back down the stairs, never re-sheathing their guns.

Even as they reached the front door, I didn't move at all. Slowly, I went down the stairs, more than eager to take her out of their grasp. However, she took my heart with her, and that was irreplaceable.

They opened the door. And that that moment, my shock was replaced by desperation. I dashed down the stairs, craving for the kiss that we never got to share. I was getting so close, so close...

The lead man turned around and glared at me. "You cannot follow us. You will be contacted once the trial begins. For now, she'll reside in jail."

The door was shut in my face. I lifted my hand and punched the door. "Jail... Jail!? What the hell's going on!? Why!?"

Nana came behind me, putting her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. I pounded the door again before I turned around and embraced her tightly.

"Nana, please! Don't let them take her away! Don't let them..."

She silenced me by humming softly and rocking me back and forth, as if she was the mother that I never had. It was then that I simply drowned in all my sorrows, streams releasing themselves from my red eyes...

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That was a bit shorter than I expected. I think it was really sad what happened =(. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Trial of the Heart! It should be coming out soon. If not, you know where I'll be. Sorry!

Please, please, please review! Have a nice day! ~Bianka-chan


	8. Trial of the Heart

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything in affiliation with Final Fantasy VIII.  
**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers! Again, I left all of you hanging on my last chapter. I took an extended hiatus from this site, giving me time to improve my writing and go through a difficult period of change in my life. Thanks for sticking with me! If you haven't noticed, I updated A Love Beyond The Twilight twice already. Please read and review those chapters, as well.**

**This chapter was pretty difficult to write, especially since my writing has changed a lot. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter Eight:**

Trial of the Heart

**Bianka-chan**

_**Squall's POV.**_

A month had passed since Rinoa was taken away from me. 30 days went by at a snail's pace, accompanied with quiet suffering. My dad chose to extend his monthly visit, deciding to live with me during my darkest times. His company did little to relieve my somber attitude, but they tended to my feelings of child abandonment.

That day, I would go to court.

That day, I would see Rinoa again.

That day, Rinoa's fate would be decided.

That day, I would do everything I could…to save her from my mistake.

_I'm so sorry…_

I had made myself feel slightly better by blaming everything on myself. Rinoa had done nothing but defend herself, so she was faultless. She would not be jailed—or worse, executed. I had to repeat those words to myself several times a day. I had hoped that I could believe them, one day.

But that day…never came.

"Squall…" my father called quietly from the entrance of my office. "It's time to go."

I nodded, remaining mute. Standing up from my chair, I revealed to my father that I was already dressed. I had been fully prepared since four o'clock that morning, having been too nervous to sleep long.

The ride there, all I could do was think of Rinoa. Such thoughts came naturally to my mind, having already fantasized about our old encounters, stretching each out to original but beautiful untruth. All I wanted at that time was a second chance, to see her smiling face, her dancing eyes _looking _directly into my eyes—_seeing _everything that there was to see in life. I often wondered why she had to live through such a tough life. It seemed so unfair that I had all that money but no one to share it with, while she had nothing but a dog and a dark blanket over her eyes.

I leaned my head onto the back of the passenger seat. Folding my hands over my lap, I closed my eyes.

**Flashback**

"_Come into my office, Rinoa," I said, maintaining a professional tone._

_I kicked my chair, extending my leg to do so. I was sitting on the couch in my office, but I was trying to pretend like I was sitting in my chair at my desk. Stretching my arms along the back of the couch, I watched as Rinoa walked slowly into the room._

"_I-Is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked softly._

"_Please come toward my couch, Rinoa. We have serious matters to discuss."_

_I had amazed myself. Never before was I much of an actor. Rinoa had already memorized where my couch was, so she took short but confident strides in my direction. The blind woman stopped before the couch, facing toward my desk. _

"_Sit, please," I lightly commanded, trying hard to contain a smile. Though she could not see my face, I often hid my surprises from anyone but myself. _

_Rinoa did as she was told, sitting exactly where I'd wanted her to. _

"_Squall!" she exclaimed, her face turning red._

_I held Rinoa's body with strong arms, afraid she would get up to run off to her room. Rinoa's light frame was sitting atop my legs, just like I'd often seen other lovers position themselves in the park near my home._

"_I've got you where I want you, and now I'm going to eat you!" I yelled, delighting myself in quoting an old silly story Nana had once told me. _

_Rinoa squealed in my grasp, hardly able to breathe between laughs. I tickled her mercilessly, my fingers playing her stomach like a piano. She struggled to stay situated comfortably on top of my legs, shifting wildly in an attempt to get away from my mischievous fingers. _

"_Stop! Please, stop!" Rinoa pleaded between laughs._

_But I couldn't let go. Even though I stopped tickling her a good five minutes later, I still held her tightly. Rinoa did not attempt to run away anymore, her body comfortably curled on top of mine. I stared at her face, examining the soft creases by her eyes as they faded from laughter to peaceful silence. Soon, though, I recognized a cloudy look in them. _

"_Hey, hey… Rinoa, what's wrong?"_

_Rinoa sniffled happily before answering my question. "Nothing. It's just…I love this so much."_

"_Okay…" I said, amused. "So then why are you crying?"_

"_Because…" Rinoa sniffed again, "I'm so afraid of losing it all."_

"_Well, then you don't have to worry about that," I explained, matter-of-factly. "I'll always be here for you. You just have to trust me."_

_Rinoa wiped quickly at her eyes, trying to erase any evidence of tears. "Okay."_

"_Do you trust me, then?" I had asked, putting my head on her shoulders._

"_Yes."_

"_So stop crying, okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Good," I said, loosening my grip around her waist. "Now, are you ready to discuss those serious matters I mentioned?"_

"_Serious matters…?" she asked, worry in her tone. _

"_Very serious."_

_As I ended that sentence, I began to tickle her again. Her happy screams of surrender rang throughout the house, but it would be a long time until I wanted to let her go. _

_A long time._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I wish I never had…" I mumbled quietly to myself, reluctantly waking from reverie.

Stepping out of the car, I put on my most professional sunglasses, attempting to mask the emotions playing on my face. I shook hands with every passing businessman that came to watch the trial take place, looking at the mundane building between each handshake. Noting that I was the last man in the full parking lot, I began walking toward the building.

_**Rinoa's POV.**_

After being cooped up in a cell for a month, court was almost a relief to me.

Almost.

That day…I would either get freedom, or be condemned to solitude.

That day…everything would either change or go back to normal.

That day…I would be near Squall again.

_SLAM!_

The sound of the gavel brought my attention back to the court setting. I sat at a table, a female lawyer sitting beside me. At the table beside me sat Quistis and her male lawyer. Quistis' eyes avoided mine, staring at the judge only. I could not blame her for hating me. That was the hardest part of wanting to be free. I knew I had done something wrong, but I wanted to at last spread my wings. It just wasn't fair that I had to live such a hard life, while all Quistis did all day was sit on top of a pile of money.

Quistis was first called up to the stand. She swore that she would tell the truth, so help her Hyne. I could only marvel at her two-faced ways, resting my chin on my hand. Some would say I looked like a dreamer, but I could only imagine what Quistis was about to say.

"Mrs. Almasy, how would you say Mr. Almasy treated Ms. Heartilly?" my lawyer questioned Quistis, who appeared entirely composed at the stand.

"Incredibly well, considering her skills. Ms. Heartilly often ruined family heirlooms and other china as a result of her clumsiness. My husband also fed her, provided a room for her, and a steady-paying job."

"And…considering that your husband was so generous toward my client, was Rinoa asked to do anything outside of her job as payment for his…_kindness_?"

"Of course not! I am offended that you even ask such a thing! You question our good reputation, Ms. Xu?"

"Pardon my insolence, Mrs. Almasy, but since when has this been about _your _reputation?"

Quistis stomped her foot on the ground, apparently insulted beyond retort.

"That is enough, Ms. Xu," boomed Judge Kramer. "The jury now calls for Ms. Rinoa Heartilly herself. You may sit, Mrs. Almasy."

"Thank you, Your Honor," purred Quistis, slinking her way back to her seat.

As Quistis' lawyer approached the bench, I made my way there, as well. I, too, swore to tell the truth and nothing but it, but it seemed as if Quistis' words held no such honor. I briefly considered calling out her lies, but it all seemed futile. Quistis' status could hold up to any words I could possibly say. Slowly, I began to sadly realize my fate.

"Briefly explain how your employer, Mr. Almasy—one of the richest and widely-respected men in this area—treated you while you were under his roof?" Quistis' lawyer questioned me.

"He…" I struggled to allow the words to come out of my mouth. "He beat me."

The jury gasped. I did, too, hearing all that noise at once.

"Whenever I made a mistake, I knew what was coming… He bruised me…everywhere."

There was a still silence in the room as I made my testimony.

"One day, he tried to…he tried to…" I began to choke on the words. "He tried to rape me!"

The jury gasped once again as I revealed the chilling truth. I felt as if I had their full attention.

"I fought back, but I couldn't win… So I reached out for…I reached out for…Squall. When I did, I felt the gun on the shelf. Knowing that I had no other choice…I pulled the trigger."

"REJECTION!" Quistis screamed from her seat far away.

"I-I never wanted to kill him… I just wanted to live!"

"She's LYING!" Quistis screamed again.

"Please believe me…" I quietly begged, my eyes pouring tears.

Though the jury seemed to be quiet with shock, and so was I.

"Ms. Rinoa…" Mr. Nida began, his voice like ice. "Did anyone _see _all this occur?"

"I-I…" I couldn't claim that I had or that anyone else had…except for Quistis. I hadn't. I wasn't sure I ever would see again.

"I'm not even sure _you _saw any of this."

"So," Judge Kramer interrupted, his voice regal. "You're saying that Ms. Heartilly has been lying this whole time?"

I could feel Judge Kramer's gaze on the side of my face. It burned.

"Can you certify that this all occurred? Did anyone see this happen? Did _you _even see this all occur…? Did you create this scheme in your head in an attempt to capture freedom?"

"I-I," I began to stutter again, becoming dizzy with fright.

Judge Kramer cleared his throat. "Ms. Heartilly, tell the court the truth. Did you or did you not witness Mr. Almasy's crimes unto you?"

_I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help me Hyne…_

"No…"

_Help me, Squall…_

"I didn't."

Everyone in the court began to talk about my confession. I held my head low, my eyes boiling with anger. I supposed that everyone that I was ashamed, but they were wrong. I stood up from the bench, my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"You don't know what it's like…to have to close your eyes to see!" I screamed, running away.

"Guards!" Judge Kramer shouted, ordering his personal police men to catch me before I got too far. It was pointless. I could never run away. From anyone. From fate. From myself. From the darkness that blanketed my vision everyday of my melancholy life.

_SLAM!_

Judge Kramer hit the gavel onto his desk again.

"Court is adjourned until noon tomorrow. Ms. Heartilly's sentence will be set by then. Dismissed."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the incredibly long wait! I hope that this chapter is everything you hoped for. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It still has a little way to go, so please stay with me. As always, REVIEW! Pleeeease! Your opinions mean so much to me. Have a wonderful day, and happy father's day! 6/18/06.**


End file.
